Un Guitarrista Enamorado (Resubido)
by Blackie-99
Summary: Él un guitarrista enamorado. Ella una cantante con el corazón roto. Los dos en la misma banda. Songfic. One-shot.


**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un Fic que de seguro les gustara. Luis Carlos**,** este Fic te lo dedico, ya que gracias a ti, comenzó a gustarme el Kenny x Lexus, asi que espero que sea de tu agrado :D**

**Disclarmer: South Park no es mio es de Matt Stone & Trey Parker. Tampoco la canción "Melancolía (Melancholic)" que es de Kagamine Rin.**

**Nota: Esto sera narrado desde el punto de vista de Kenny ;D**

* * *

**Un Guitarrista Enamorado.**

**(One-Shot)**

**Dedicado a: Luis Carlos**

* * *

Entré con mi guitarra en mano al escenario, aunque ya he estado aquí muchas veces, no me acostumbro a ver tanta gente a la luz de la luna, gritando y aplaudiendo hasta que termina el concierto. Observo como muchas fans mía llevan carteles en las manos que dicen cosas como: **"TE AMO Kenny" "¡Kenny eres el mejor!" "!Eres muy atractivo! ¡SE MI NOVIO!" "¡Ten sexo con nosotras!"**

_**Ingenuas.**_

No saben que yo ya tengo a alguien a quien le pertenece mi corazón, aunque esa persona no lo haya notado. Su nombre es Lexus y la amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón, pero nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, excepto a mis mejores amigos: Stan, Kyle y Butters, excepto el culo gordo o mejor dicho Cartman.

Stan tiene 18 años y el no seria nada sin Wendy Testaburguer, su novia desde que eramos pequeños, él con la ayuda de Wendy fueron quienes diseñaron el escenario, el cual quedó estupendo. Ella toca el teclado, es eso lo que toca en la banda, y a veces hace de segunda voz , ya que ella también sabe cantar; y a pesar de ser una obsesionada con todo lo que es moda, violenta y regañona, es dulce, amable y una buena amiga mía, y aunque a veces Stan y yo siempre peleamos, porque me paso de listo con ella, pero nos ayudamos entre sí. Siempre trae el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, le encanta el color rosa, y le gustan las flores, y siempre que vamos a fiestas, nunca toma, ya que ella dice que no quiere pudrir su salud como Stan y yo, pero yo tomo moderadamente, pero lo que ella no sabe es que cuando mi amigo **"algunas veces"** cuando no esta con ella, se pasa y luego yo, Kyle y Butters terminamos cargándolo hasta que llegamos al auto y se queda dormido; no sin antes ganarse una pelea conmigo, en la que normalmente gano yo porque él esta ebrio.

Y bueno el es mi mejor amigo, es alto y es musculoso, pero obviamente no tanto como a los que se les marca mucho los bíceps y esas cosas, solo digamos que se ve que hace ejercicio; es amable, algo rebelde, y a veces también molesto porque siempre que hablo o estoy con Lexus me dirige cosas como: **"Espero que no eches a perder tu relación con ella"**, pero aun así es un gran amigo. El instrumento que toca es la batería. Se pelea mucho con culo gordo ya que a juzgar de que el gordo es pareja de una tal Patty Nelson, no seguirá molestando a Wendy y a el, como siempre soy el que siempre tiene que intervenir. Como ya había dicho, el a veces toma demasiado, tanto que hasta ni puede caminar, pero cuando Lexus trae a sus amigas desde su trabajo, o sea Hooters, en las fiestas Bebe, no es de faltar , se me olvidaba tambien que es tambien una amiga inseparable de Wendy que tan solo tiene 16, el tan solo se comporta como el típico chico amable y protector, y que solamente bebe un "vaso" de cerveza. Obviamente todos sabemos que el travieso Butters está enamorado de ella, pero al menos tiene buenos gustos, ya que aunque el sea tímido, tierno y amable, es el algo lindo, según decían las chicas; aunque lo que más me sorprende es que ella aun sabiendo de la enfermedad de él, lo ama. Digamos que es el único chico que Bebe todavía no se había acostado.

También cuando Beba toma, literalmente se acaba todo el alcohol y a pesar de que a él también le guste Butters, ella es una perversa, claro tomando en cuenta de que ella hace emborrachar a los chicos, para luego tener una noche ardiente con ellos, antes de volverme pareja de Lexus, sucedían esas cosas, yo siempre terminaba en su cama. Yo hacia lo mismo con las chicas, pero alunas cuando despiertan a la mañana, me golpean, ya una vez, una de las chicas, me golpeo tan fuerte que hizo que tuviera un ojo morado tan pero tan hinchado que tuve que ponerme hielo para que no me ardiera mas.

Antes de seguir pensando, alguien entro al escenario, y no, no fue ningún fan que se coló para pedir autógrafos ni fotos. Entró una hermosa chica con cabello castaño, largo hasta por debajo de la cintura, sus ojos eran del mismo color de cabello pero mas oscuro y con una sonrisa. Traía un hermoso vestido corto blanco, y unos zapatos color naranja Sí, ella es Lexus, el amor de vida, y por supuesto, la cantante estrella de la banda. Con 18 años es muy famosa, y querida por todos… rayos, no me di cuenta de que ya vamos a comenzar.

Comience a tocar y todos por un momento guardaron silencio, entonces, ella comenzó a cantar:

**No puedo comprender del todo**

**Que mi corazón podría ser arrebatado**

**Mientras no lo note**

**No hay manera de que pueda suceder**

No puedo entenderte por completo Que mi corazón pudiera ser arrebatado Mientras no me diera cuenta de todo No había forma de que llegara a pasar.

¿Olvidé decir que un estúpido chico le rompió el corazón? Pues así es, un tipo llamado Josh Meyers le rompió el corazón engañándola con otra, y aun sin saberlo, todos veíamos que su relación iba de mal en peor, cada vez más peleas, cada vez más sollozos por parte de ella.

Toda la gente comenzó a gritar con emoción, y Kyle y Wendy comenzaron a tocar también.

**Hubo una insensible y muda sonrisa **

**Hubo una puesta de sol del Domingo **

**Hubo una época del año llena de exámenes **

**Hubo una melancólica nombrándote **

**Si me estrellé constantemente con mi franqueza accidental **

**Tengo la sensación de que no quedara nada en mi mano.**

**Pensé que intentaría ganar un poco de coraje pero terminé por encogerme a lo lejos y quedando atrapada.**

En verdad quiero romperle la nariz a ese tipo, nadie sabe cuento me duele verla así, aunque por un lado estoy feliz de que esa relación haya terminado, él no se merecía ni un pelo de ella.

Antes de que eso pasara, Lexus era carismática, divertida y amable, su voz y su belleza me enamoraron, y siempre que me acerco a ella siento como si el corazón me fuera a explotar, al igual que mi estómago; pero nunca le hago caso a esos síntomas y aun así me acerco a ella y le sonrío lo más que puedo, y así iniciamos a platicar y reír. Pero cuando él llegó, todo cambió.

Al principio todo iba bien para ellos dos, y los demás estaban felices por ella. Yo también lo estaba, pero mi corazón rogaba para que esa relación terminara. Kyle y Stan intentaron consolarme, y yo les decía que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan por mí, pero lamentablemente ellos me conocen perfectamente y me dijeron que no se compraban nada de lo que decía, así que todo ese tiempo solo podía seguir sonriendo para ella, y detener mis instintos de golpearlo.

Después, comenzó a ir mal. Ellos empezaron a tener peleas cada vez más fuertes, lo que hizo que ella llorara en mi hombro cada vez que íbamos a una fiesta u otro lugar. Ya no era como antes, ahora era más reservada, y casi no convivía con nosotros, solo sonreía de vez en cuando y sus ojos ya no traían el mismo brillo de antes.

**Si yo voy hacia adelante con mi fortuita contundencia**

**Tengo el presentimiento de que no quedara nada en mi mano  
**

Finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta de que la engañaba, su corazón se partió en dos, y lloró aún más, así que rompió con él, algo que él no se esperaba, porque Lexus lo descubrió besándose con otra, lo que significa que él no se lo dijo. El muy estúpido trató de acercarse a ella, intentando explicar lo que sucedió, pero en ese momento…

**Pensé que trataría**

**De ganar un poco de coraje**

**Pero termine contrayendome**

**Y quedando atrapada**

Como yo estaba presente, me acerque a él lo más rápido que pude, y le rompí la nariz, y cuando dije que se la quería romper, me refería a rompérsela por segunda vez, porque no solo lo golpee en la cara, sino que también lo tire al suelo y lo pateé hasta que Stan me agarró por detrás y me separó de él, en ese momento recordé que ella también estaba mirando, y no quería asustarla, así que solo me alejé de ahí sin mirar atrás y nadie hizo nada para detenerme, pero sentía sus miradas clavadas en mi espalda.

**No puedo comprender del todo**

**Que mi corazón podría ser arrebatado**

**Mientras no lo note para nada**

**No hay manera de que pueda suceder**

Tú no te das cuenta de nada

**Yo no me preocupo por ti, no me preocupas en absoluto**

**No me digas "Hey, hey", mi sonrisa**

**No podrá ir a dormir de nuevo**

Mientras seguía cantando sus ojos se volvieron más llorosos, cada palabra con más sentimiento, en verdad estaba deprimida, pero yo le voy a ayudar a superarlo, hasta que su sonrisa llena de sentimiento y felicidad regrese y la comparta con todos, pero más conmigo.

**¿Mañana seguiré siendo la misma de siempre?**

**¿Siendo insensible y huraña y nada linda?  
**

******Desde que tu apareciste en mi sueño**

******No he sido honesta**

******Despues de todo**

En este momento tengo tantas ganas de correr e ir a abrazarla, decirle que todo va a estar bien, y que la quiero, pero ni estando loco podría hacerlo, quiero, pero no puedo.

Wendy empezó a cantar de segunda voz.

En ese momento Lexus comenzó a cantar más fuerte, con más sentimientos, pero ahora, en lugar de solo tristeza, también estaba furia en su voz:

**No puedo comprender del todo**

**La única que estaba tratando de perder su corazón**

**Mientras no lo notaba**

**Era yo después de todo**

**Es en este momento**

**Que quiero hundirme en esta querida**

**Melancolía**

Cuando la canción terminó, todos aplaudieron y gritaron, mientras alzaban más alto sus carteles y brincaban. Los cuatro sonreímos y saludamos al público, para salir del escenario.

Me acerqué a hacia ella y le puse una mano en el hombro.

**— ¿Estas bien?** — Pregunte con cierta preocupación, sus ojos todavía estaban llorosos. Ella me volteó a ver, y sonrió un poco—.

**— Honestamente, aparte de que el concierto fue todo un éxito… no, no me siento bien** — Dijo mirando el suelo. Yo le dirigí una sonrisa triste, poniendo ahora las dos manos sobre sus hombros—.

**— Te diré la verdad** — Comencé a decir — **Ese tal Josh en verdad es un maldito idiota, hacerte sufrir fue lo peor que cualquier persona habría podido hacer. Y quiero que sepas que él no te merecía, tu sonrisa hace feliz a todos, sobre todo a mí, y ese brillo de tus ojos, llenos de emoción… quiero que vuelvan. Extraño a esa chica hermosa de la que me enamore** — De la que me sacaba una gran sonrisa cada día, ella dejo de lado la tristeza y se puso feliz a la cual nadie puede detener —.

Estoy seguro de que justo ahora estoy sonrojado, y mi corazón late con fuerza, pero no le hago caso a los síntomas. Ella me mira, y por primera vez, veo una gran sonrisa, pero no forzada ni falsa, sino una verdadera sonrisa, llena de felicidad. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, me abrazó.

Me quedé impactado al principio, pero después sonreí y le devolví el abrazo. Después de unos segundos los cuales fueron una eternidad para mí se separó.

— Kenny, gracias —

Y sin más, hizo algo que yo jamás en toda mi vida creí que haría…Lexus, el amor de mi vida, la chica de mis sueños, me besó.

En realidad no podía creerlo, pero le correspondí el beso y la agarré de la cintura, atrayéndola más a mí. Abrí algo mis ojos y vi como Kyle tenía una sonrisa triunfante en su cara, y Stan, quien estaba tomado de la mano con Wendy, y el tenia una que decía **"Lo has hecho bien".** Pero aun así no me importó, e intensifiqué el beso, lo cual, ella también hizo. Ahora, mi corazón cumplió su objetivo, y ahora, nada ni nadie lo destruirán de nuevo.

Todo, porque soy un guitarrista enamorado.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen Reviews, nos vemos.**

**¡Chao!**


End file.
